


Smile

by Rbabbit



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbabbit/pseuds/Rbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers goes to his first bar not realizing what kind of bar it is and finds something he never thought he could have. Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1942, and Steve Rogers had found himself at a bar in downtown Manhattan, one that bucky had recommended, saying something along the lines of good singer, and hot babes. But then again, bucky was also drunk at that time, and was not in his own mind set. Steve went anyways to check it out, it was called the rose quartz.  
'Weird name for a bar....' Steve thought to himself as he walked in, letting the host take his coat, and sitting him down at a small table towards the front of the stage there with a single candle lit in the middle.  
A waiter, a small petite girl with brown hair, and big glasses came to his table, taking his order, and stumbling to where ever she came from. Of course he watched her to make sure she didn't fall, after all, he was a soldier, and with being a soldier came protection towards others.  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, please turn your attention towards the stage as introduce our most popular singer yet Anthony Stark!"  
Steve looked up, his order placed in front of him, but his attention never lingered towards it. A man, a very nice looking man, walked out, and smiled this almost sweet endearing smile. The man had dark slicked back hair, a goatee sort of, he had a mustache, but the beard was one that went from the bottom lip and curved around to mid jaw line, it suited least to say. But the suit, oh god the suit, it was perfect on him, it was a simple dark brown suit, with a white undershirt, a matching tie, and black dress shoes , but god, it looked perfect on him.  
Steve was starting to drool, and looked away, wiping his mouth, embarrassed. He wasn't embarrassed by the drool but by the fact that he had been staring at this man, this singer whom he didn't know, and he was a soldier for Christ sake!


	2. The man in the suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the man in the suit and possibly under it too.

Steve watched the man as he sang, he was in complete aw. He listened to the man for an hour but as the suited man finished,he winked at Steve and smirked,leaving the stage the back room.  
"Ah...wow..."Steve said, fanning himself since he could feelhis face hesting up.  
"God it's too hot...I need water..."He went to the bar and got a drink,and a number with it from the barista.  
"Uh thanks...I guess..."Steve spoke quietly, walking away only to bump into the suited man himself. Anthony Stark.  
"Ah sorry...Mr.Stark..."But Steve was stopped when Tony grabbed his shoulders and faced him to the fans.  
"See this man? He is my boyfriend....so go and find a different guy...or girl...and it's really sad that he will be in the war...I could lose him...so I need some time alone with him...so leave."Tony said while doing the best acting Steve had seen in years. He then turned Steve around,grabbed his ass and went to the bar Steve was just at. Steve felt his face heat up even more and he rubbed his butt, walking up to Tony.  
"Um...may I ask why you used me? And why you grabbed my ass...?"  
"You're cute and I needed an out...I'm going to need you to get out of the club so...you're coming home with me..."  
"W-what?! No I'm not! I have family to go home to!"Steve said confused and shocked by this man.  
"No you don't...not really anyways...so you come with me...I have alcohol and such..."Tony offered.  
Steve frowned and took out a 20 dollar bill,laying it on the counter.  
"Sorry Mr.Stark,but I cannot. I have a duty to my country..." and with that,Steve left. Leaving Tony to think and he had a wonderful idea.


	3. Chapter three

As Steve walked home, his hands in his pockets and head hung in defeat.  
He pulled at his collar until the tie came loose and ruffled his hair a bit.  
"I'm sick of...everything...!"Steve said kicking a can over and then feeling bad for doing,picking everything back up.  
"So quit."Came a voice.  
Steve jumped, turned around and kept his guard up. Looking at his surrounding and then narrowing his eyes on the man standing in the light with a smirk.  
"Who are you?!"Steve yelled.  
"Come now soldier boy...you should know me...I sang just for you...and the money of course..."Said the man as he walked over the street and straight to Steve.   
"Ah...Mr.Stark...what do you want?"  
"A lot...sex,alcohol,money...the whole deal..."He said with a shrug, touching the loose tie hanging off of Steve's neck.Steve stood still,guarded and unyielding, but hesitant. Tony pulled on the tie,pulling Steve down. He leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
"I want to fuck...so bad...you...I want you..."Tony said huskily and breathless.  
Steve felt utterly hot and embarrased. He was still a virgin, a twenty-four year old virgin,even Bucky wasn't a virgin anymore. His knees felt like jelly and he felt sick to his stomach.  
"M-mr.Stark...I can't..."Steve started until Tony stopped him with a hand over his mouth.  
"Shush...I need to hear myself...among other things...like your moans and the sound of skin hitting skin...Steve Rogers..."Tony said moving back and walking back to his car,his hips swaying back and forth slowly.  
"Ah..."Steve stared and contemplated what to do. Then he ran to catch up to Tony,looking into the fancy car and saw the suited man laid back and waiting.  
"Kept me long enough soldier..."

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine only the story.  
> F.R.


End file.
